


One of Those Days

by kurasio



Series: 昨日 [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 鄭世雲對他來說像是一個特殊的存在，既非邕丹這種酒肉至交，也非黃旼炫這等可以商量大小事的關係；那種微妙的空氣他始終讀不清楚，可又不是什麼讓他非常抗拒的。硬要說哪邊的話，就是非常舒服，他跟邕聖祐說。對方露出了看神經病的表情，他也不管，就繼續說下去：但要說是哪邊舒服，我也搞不清楚。





	One of Those Days

他總是會在某個時候才想起，遲了一些的時候，錯過的時候。偶爾他會猛然回過頭，以為街角站著那個身穿格子襯衫的身影是他所熟悉也熟知他的人，可大多時候定睛只是陌生的容顏。

他困惑著，然後總會有個聲音溫柔地對他說：該向前走了，哥。

喔，他摸摸鼻子，才發現已經綠燈。

 

金在奐大學畢業後如同他所預料的進入一段真空的空白期，他將履歷放在包裡，明知接過去的人攤也不會攤開，還是努力寫滿了自我推薦跟願景。他知道要打入他所嚮往的業界靠的不是一份漂亮的履歷而是你的名字，他的同學們無一不在就學期間努力將自己的名字像一張招牌那樣擦得亮麗，而他也不外乎其一。偶爾有一兩個面試官聽見金在奐三個字時會喔的一聲抬起頭，從老花眼鏡那段對他投以好奇的掃視，但更多只是懶洋洋地問起他的學歷和那些寫在履歷書裡蒼白的背景。他小心謹慎地回答著問題，幾乎有幾次他都要下意識背出標準答案。

但他還是在每個直接銳利的問題刺進肋骨縫隙時咬著牙關回答，好像自尊心是一張可以揉爛的廣告單，需要時再從亂七八糟的包包裡撿起來鋪平即是。

金在奐走在8月的路上，汗水沿著頸子氳濕了背脊，t恤黏上皮膚悶不通風，大概晚上脫下來洗澡時就會發現早又起了疹子。他拿著手機認路，黃旼炫透過高中同學幫他引薦了一次面談機會，他依稀記得那個總是像個笑面狐狸的學長用無奈的表情對他說，你要好好把握啊，在奐，總不能一直想不清楚。

是哥，我想清楚了，只是總是慢了一些。

他數不清第幾次在不合宜的時候想起了鄭世雲。套在格子襯衫裡的肩膀、乾淨的眼黑眼白、略長遮住雙眼和睫毛融為一體的瀏海，還有抬起頭時瀏海晃動的弧度。

他推開咖啡廳的玻璃門，機械式地換上微笑。

 

跟鄭世雲怎麼認識的？

就......一起上課唄，具體想不起是什麼時候，或許是大一的某堂課吧。

不是的，哥，鄭世雲用軟木塞般的嗓音說，是迎新晚會。

喔？是嗎？金在奐撓撓後腦勺，我不記得了。

......晚會的時候我唱了歌，哥來跟我搭話的。鄭世雲像是有些遺憾地嘆了口氣，他猜想那是失望的表徵，才想接著說聲抱歉，鄭世雲卻冷不防看向他。

 

不記得那是哪首歌了？

他記得自己搖了搖頭。

 

約了面談的不是什麼名不經傳的小公司，在業界算不上龍頭卻也名聲響亮，金在奐點了杯冰咖啡，不加糖奶，打直著腰桿坐在那兒有些虛浮。不是很正式的面談，就是先碰面聊聊，黃旼炫的訊息裡那樣說著叫他別太緊張，但他說不上那種難以聚焦的感覺到底能不能歸類為緊張。坐在他對面的製作人也不是什麼沒聽說過的名字，名片遞過來的瞬間腦內瘋狂閃過了幾首榜上有名的歌曲，對方卻也笑笑得叫他別緊張。

「在奐君呢，或許也明白站在我們這邊的顧慮是什麼。」

「......是的。」

「可是仍然有自己的固執。」

「是。」他點點頭。

 

金在奐在畢業之際突然理解了某些事情。早些年他無法如此確定，關於那些瑣碎的難以思考，很多時候都直接拋之腦後忘記。然而他的個性是事情一旦進入視線就無法忽視，而拗執的部分也顯得更加難以說服。起先他找了黃旼炫商量，對方沒有他所預期的反對與叨唸，只是皺著眉說你要知道突然轉換專業方向是件很辛苦的事情，然後答應他會幫忙問問消息。邕聖祐跟姜丹尼爾知道的時候已經差不多是單純盡個告知的義務，這兩人倒也沒什麼反應，只是拍拍他的肩膀把他的酒杯斟滿像是每一個聚會的夜晚。

 

彼時他在離車站不遠的地方承租了小房間，喝醉了回到家就把鞋踢在玄關，外套也不脫就倒上床，偶爾想要大聲歌唱，又怕被鄰居投訴。再偶爾，他會想起一些人，某些面貌模糊，某些卻清晰地像用上了定焦鏡頭，連毛孔都一清二楚。

與其說是誰，其實也只有鄭世雲。在他的房間留宿的夜晚，親吻的時候小心翼翼卻又忍不住要大笑出聲，熟悉的臉龐露出不熟悉的赧然微笑；鄭世雲看著他的眼睛，黑夜裡像是明亮的火炬。他說，哥喝醉了，不要在這種時候輕易說出承諾的話，金在奐想他說的一點也沒錯。

清晨他在他的身邊轉醒，爬起來穿上褲子的時候他知道鄭世雲早就醒了，卻到他幫他掖上被子轉身離去都沒有睜開眼。

 

面談結束時對方沒有馬上給他一個清楚的答覆，大抵和他所想的差不多。邕聖祐不是沒有勸過他，是否先找個折衷能夠接受的工作，累積一點實績再看看，也給生活一點餘裕，但姜丹尼爾只是笑著說你別想吧金在奐這人就是不聽勸的。他笑著沒有回答，心裡也知道他們說得都沒錯。

而他也回不到背著吉他走在夜晚的路上還能隨著自己嘴裡哼著的歌還能蹦嗒起舞的年紀了。

 

他將自己投擲入租屋處的單人床，以為能像塌陷進無止盡的柔軟夢境，現實卻只是在肋骨處磕碰出淤青。他知道自己總是容易遺落重要的事物，覺得已經攢在手心，張開雙手，卻是一場空。

畢業的那天他站在人群裡，帶著滿紙的祝福不知該向何而去。他先在人群裡找到了最顯眼的姜丹尼爾，身邊站著早他們一年離開校園的邕聖祐，還有一些它應當認識名字和臉卻對不上的人們。起先他想擠進人群來到他們身邊，但是人太多了，怎麼樣也無法靠近。他看見一旁熟悉的臉孔，是黃旼炫，跟總是黏著他的權玄彬柳善皓等人，黃旼炫看見他了，伸手想拉他過來，他卻聽到身後有人喊他。

在奐哥，會那樣喊他的只有一個人。

 

驚醒的瞬間，他還有聽見鄭世雲的嗓音的錯覺。

他始終沒有想起鄭世雲說的是哪一首歌，他唱過太多了，各種西洋歌曲，流行或者老歌，撥著吉他的樣子像極了吉卜力動畫裡質樸的人物。他也想不起自己為什麼會上前搭話，好像那是一件很自然的事情；他就應該認識鄭世雲，在校園碰面時問著最近如何，偶爾參加同一個喝酒的飯局，在卡拉OK合唱一曲。

他們的音質也不是說非常和諧，必須有誰先去遷就誰，才能順利融合在一起；某次他無意和黃旼炫說起，只得到嘆著氣的回答。

誰又不是那樣？要知道就算是十年夫婦也未必每件事都契合。

那時他還不知道是什麼意思。

鄭世雲對他來說像是一個特殊的存在，既非邕丹這種酒肉至交，也非黃旼炫這等可以商量大小事的關係；那種微妙的空氣他始終讀不清楚，可又不是什麼讓他非常抗拒的。硬要說哪邊的話，就是非常舒服，他跟邕聖祐說。對方露出了看神經病的表情，他也不管，就繼續說下去：但要說是哪邊舒服，我也搞不清楚。

或許是世雲挺了解你的，姜丹尼爾咬著吸管含糊不清地說。

他點點頭，又搖搖頭。

 

畢業那天鄭世雲喊住他，問他之後會繼續待在首爾嗎，他給了模稜不清的答案。

世雲說，我也會繼續在這的，倒是很篤定地用上了也這個字。金在奐吞吞吐吐，鞋尖磨著腳踝，想來是有些話要對鄭世雲說，卻又一時講不出來。鄭世雲多半有看懂，笑了笑說，之後再聯絡吧。

他轉身的時候金在奐看見了襯衫領口露出的一截後頸，轉頭的時候細細的褶子，還有下顎到耳廓的形狀。那些都是他應當陌生卻又熟知的，金在奐意識過來時正愣在原地。

黃旼炫嘆了口氣，不是要你想清楚嗎？怎麼到了現在還是這樣。他沒有回嘴，只是慢慢蹲了下來。

太晚了，我不知道。都太晚了。

 

幾周後那邊來了答覆，意料之外地說不妨來試試吧。

金在奐抓著電話還有些發愣，通話那邊的人開始說起時間地點時才慌著要找筆。「不用緊張，會再寄mail通知你的。」電話那頭笑著安撫，讓他只能又連著道歉。

「我們覺得還是得讓你試試才行，一方面是不想錯過機會，並且在奐君過去的實習經歷還是很不錯的。」雖然領域微妙的不太一樣，對方補充著。「當然也有現在開始是否有些晚了的疑慮，但肯做的話那些都不是問題。」

想來你也明白的，那頭用有些重的語氣說道。

是，他點著頭回答，莫名覺得眼睛有些酸澀。

 

他還記得鄭世雲在他湊上去親吻前說的話。

明明知道在奐哥清醒以後會後悔，可是如果不這樣的話，後悔的人就是我了。

你說什麼？他閉著雙眼尋找他的氣息，即使一切都混雜著燒酒的味道。鄭世雲輕輕地笑了。沒什麼，他說，但他執意要問。我說，我喜歡你，鄭世雲最後湊在他的鼻尖說，吐息打在睫毛之間，他皺起鼻子覺得發癢。

世雲哪。

嗯？

再說一次。

鄭世雲笑了，說下次，哥沒喝醉的時候再叫我講，然後低頭任他印上親吻。

 

他還是背著吉他走在大街上，偶爾想起那些瑣碎的事情。偶爾他覺得走過眼前的人長得很像鄭世雲，也有可能那真的就是鄭世雲，可是他沒有停下來回頭。

信號轉為綠燈，金在奐沒有遲疑，跨出了步伐。

  
  



End file.
